ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Kingdom: The Movie
''Fallen Kingdom: The Movie is written by Sci100, Rob Macaroni, 6jackb, PabloDePablo, and Brianultimatedragon'' Fallen Kingdom: The Movie is a movie, also the first episode of Fallen Kingdom, and is written to reveal the storyline of Fallen Kingdom. Plot The king was sitting on his throne, unknowing about his future. His past, however, haunted him in his dreams. This was the story of Fallen Kingdom...*suddenly, the screen zooms in on a ancient story teller* The king used to slay aliens, using a large, shiny silver sword. He would haunt aliens dreams everyday, causing the aliens dreams to turn into nightmares. He defended his kingdom all the time from aliens. But one day, the king stopped once the aliens were too afraid to come near his kingdom. A few years later, a peasant opened the door, and walked in, about to go unconcious. Darts were all over his body. ''Darts. ''Darts are forbidden from the kingdom, and were only used by ''aliens. '' "King Darius, the aliens are upon us!" the peasant said. The king got up in shock, and demanded his knights to lock doors all over the kingdom. The knights didn't keep them closed very long. Soon, goo was flying everywhere, and diamonds were zooming by his face every minute. He ran up to his queen's throne, grabbed her, and ran for his dear life. He ran all the way to a bridge. The aliens were right behind him. Explosions were lighting the air with colors all over. Soon, an explosion happened, splitting the bridge in half. His wife scrambled backwards due to the explosion, and went flying, as the King went flying in the opposite direction. It was too late for his wife. He got up, and ran for his dear life as an alien was about to jump over the gap in the bridge. Soon, he was surrounded at a cliff by aliens. He had no choice. He saluted his kingdom, and jumped off the cliff. He landed on a nearby edge, though. “ Ahh…buhh…uh….” Said Darius as he crashed onto the ground and got knocked out. The Aliens looked over the cliff, and looked at him. For 2min, Darius did not move. They assumed him to be dead. They left the cliff, and as Darius laid there, his mind began to act on its own. Darius found himself in a world of floating memories and thoughts. “ Hello?” he asked. In front of him appeared the moment where he first met his wife. Then, he remembered the time when they got married. In front of me, a spiral of grey lines and dots came together, and formed a silvery form. In front of him was his wife. “ Wha…. Diana… why are you…?” he started to ask. “ Darius, I am now dead. “ she said. “ What?” “ I am dead Darius, and the kingdom has been captured. Aliens are in control. You must flee my husband.” She told him. “ uh…ugh….. no…. I must fight for my kingdom! I will not let it be in their control forever! “ he annouched. “ If you must fight, you must. But before you fight, go to the Desert of La’lan. There you will find the warrior known as Thorn. Then travel to the forest of Dasti. The Tree of MACARIUS is where you will find the assassian, Huntress. Use these two to guide you to the castle. Kill as many as you can, but be sure to stay long enough to get your sword. “ “ Why? Can I not use another one?” Darius asked. “ That sword, as I now know, is an ancient sword used to defeat an ancient evil. 200 years ago… a brave knight came to the land of Europe and fought against this evil with that same sword. Now, should you not get it, not only will you die, but the future of everything will be lost. “She told her husband. “ For you, my love. It will be for you. “ He reawakened, got up, and walked towards his destiny. Videos Category:Movies Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Cartoon44